legendknightfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend Knight Wiki
'Introduction' Legend Knight, a turn-based RPG published by Proficient CIty and developed by 7th Road, was officially launched in September. Players will battle evil dragons with sword and magic in the semi-automatic turn-based fighting system in order to bring freedom to the world. On their adventure they will ride fantastic mounts and upgrade their Dragon Soul to boost their Battle Rating and become the ultimate power. official website: www.legendknight.com 'Character' 'Classes' Knights Knights are good at both attack and defense. With a sword and a shield in their hands, they attack enemy weak points and protect their teammates at critical moments. They are not afraid of the Ancient Naga Troops and have pledged to fight to the death defending Glory City and the seven continents. Mages Mages are flexible and have strong magical power. They prefer to wield staffs, and can execute powerful group attack skills and summoning spell. They are perpetually searching for the world's strongest magics in order to fight against the Ancient Naga Troops. 'Dragon Classes' Red Assassin A class with High Attack. They wield the power of the Red Dragon and always ride a pegasus into battle. Blue Warrior A class with High Defense. They wield the power of the Blue Dragon and always ride a hippogriff into battle. Green Priest An auxiliary class, which wields the power of the Green Dragon and always rides a griffin into battle. 'System' 'Function' 'Hero' Recruit # Choose the hero you want to recruit according to the amount of your Gold and your Prestige. Some heroes may require special items to recruit. # After recruiting a hero you will have to wait before you can recruit another one. Leveling-up and upgrading the main character, as well as obtaining more Prestige points in the Arena, will allow you to recruit higher level heroes. This is an effective way to increase your Battle Rating. Hero # Leveling up heroes requires EXP items and gold. EXP items can only be used on heroes, not on the main character. There are many ways to obtain EXP items including: Challenging the Crypt; Daily Events; Treasure Hunts; the Prison and so on. You may also sacrifice a hero if there is more than 1 of the same kind. # Heroes can be upgraded to obtain higher stats and unlock higher level skills. The required items can be obtain from Dungeons and Exchange. Characters can also be upgraded. When you upgrade the character you will get a stat boost and additional skill points. # Heroes can be divided into three categories: attack, assistance and high-defense shield. Form # Every Formation has 4 positions to place heroes. High-defense shield heroes should be placed at the front, attack and assistance heroes should be placed in the back. Strategically organized formations make a difference in battles. # Supporting Crew is unlocked when your Prestige reaches a specific amount. Heroes who are not in Formation can be put into the Supporting Crew. Heroes in the Supporting Crew offer the player some additional stat buffs. Obtain more Prestige to unlock higher level Supporting Crew and allow higher level heroes. Divine Altar Players can use Balens or Summoning Tokens to recruit high quality heroes at the Divine Altar. 'Equip' Enchant You can increase your Battle Rating by clicking the Enchant icon to enchant your equipment. Each enchantment will increase the by 5 minutes. Once the has reached 30 minutes, you won’t be able to continue Enchanting. You can use or Bound to reduce the and VIP4 players will not suffer any Upgrade Collect the required materials to upgrade your equipment and get a huge Stat boost. Your equipment's level will be passed on after upgrading. Materials can be obtained from: Hero Trial, Wheel of Fortune, Crypt, Exchange Shop. Synthesize You may also get significant stat boosts from synthesizing equipment. You can synthesize equipment after upgrading it, but previous synthesize effects will not be inherited. Materials may be obtained from: Hero Trial, Wheel of Fortune, Crypt, Daily Events. 'Skill' You can unlock and upgrade skills by fulfilling certain prerequisites, including character level and skill points. You can put the skills you have unlocked into the Active Skills slots so you may use them in battle. Higher level skills do more damage. 'Dragon' Class There are three Dragon classes: Red Assassin, Blue Warrior, and Green Priest. Red Assassins have the highest attack, Blue Warriors have the best defense and Green Priests are the auxiliary class. Train You can upgrade your Dragon Soul with Ancient Dragon Blood. The stat boost will only work in the Party Lobby. Evolve When your dragon soul reaches the required level, you can use the Dragon Heart to Evolve. After evolving, the highest level of Dragon Soul will be promote and you will get the skill points to unlock and level up the party skill. Every time you evolve, the cost of Dragon Heart will be different. The stat boost in Evolve only work in Party Lobby. Skill You can unlock and upgrade the skill with completing the requisite. The skill you unlock can be used in the Party Lobby. And every time you unlock or level up the skills, you can gain the stat boost which can work in PVP battles, Invaders, Brave Game and Guild Battle. 'VIP' VIP is a reward system for paying members of Legend Knight. For more details see VIP 'Fashion' Fashion Equip your Fashions on the Fashion pane, and you can choose whether to conceal Fashion. Identification Use the Fashion Soul to Identify your Fashion, but the success rate is not 100%. A successful identification will grant you Stat Boosts for your character and Heroes. You can see the total stat boost on the left. Upgrade Unlock at Lvl 20. Use Fashion Essence to upgrade your Fashion. When the upgradation fails, you will receive Luck Value and the success rate will increase. Successful upgradation will increase the basic stats of Fashion. Enchant Unlock at Lvl 20. Use Fashion Soul to Enchant your Fashion. When the enchantment fails, Luck Value will increase and so will promote the success rate of next enchantment. Successful enchantment will increase the quality, the basic stats and Identification stats of the Fashion. 'Astral' # Unlock at Lvl 30. Players can spend Gold to use different augurs to capture Astrals. Every time players capture an Astral, they will have a chance to awaken the next augur. The higher the level of an augur is, the higher the chance to get a high-quality or Click the Capture All buttom to capture Astral till the Astral bag is full. # The quality of Astral from low to high is green, blue, purple and orange. # The higher the level they reach, the more the Astral Sockets will be unlocked. Equip Astrals to your character and Heroes to boost your Battle Rating. # With an Astro Token, you can use the “Advanced Capture” button. This way you'll have great chances to capture Purple and Orange Astrals. If you don’t have an Astro Token, you can still use the “Advanced Capture” button by spending 10 bound Balens. 'Wings' # Click the “Training” or “Advanced Training” button to train your wings. The higher the Tailoring level, the more Stat boost you will get. # When you have four pairs of wings or above and eight pairs of wings or above, you can active the boost stat of Break-defence and Anti-break. 'Gem' Socket Choose a hero, and then the weapon and Gems you want to socket. Click a Gem twice to socket. If you see the Gem in the socket next to the weapon, it’s successfully socketed. Soul Engraving Perform Soul Engraving with Soul Crystals. Level up the engraving level to promote the Boost Effect of Gems of Lvl 6 or higher. The defense Gems have no Soul Engraving buff. Synthesize Players can synthesize 2 Gems of the same kind to get a higher level Gem. 'Mount' # Click “Training with gold” to consume gold to train your mount, and get 10 EXP (Have the opportunity to get EXP of 10 times.) Click “Train” to use Balens or Mount Training Whip to train your mount, and get 20 EXP (Have the opportunity to get EXP of 10 times or Level up by 1 Star.) Click the “Advanced Train” to consume bound Balens or Mount Training Whip to train your mount 50 times (Have the opportunity to get EXP of 10 times or Level up by 1 Star.) # Click the dismount to dismount your mount. Click the mount to change the mount you have had. 'Guild' Guild Unlock at Lvl 32. First, choose a side: Alliance or Horde. Then, create or join a guild. Advantages Players can see the whole members in his guild, contribute balens and see the position and points of his guild in Guild Battle. If you are a guild master, you can elect the other players to become the new guild master. Brave Game After joining a guild, you can challenge Brave Game on a daily basis. Successful challenge rewards you great amount of EXP fruits, Golds and Bound Balens. If a guild member already cleared a Brave Game round, all the others could get powerful buff in fights. Manage Guild master can manage his guild in Manage Loot Consume a certain amount of Balens to unlock the Loot. You can get gold from the box. Guild Dungeon Unlocked at Lvl 60. To join in the Guild Dungeon, 3 guild members are needed. In Guild Dungeon, you can obtain Scared Weapons and materials for Scared Weapons enchanting and upgrading. Every enemies have their progress, the progress will grow when players beat down the enemies. When the progress reach the maximum, it will unlock the next level. Challenge more to unlock higher level chapters. 'Sacred' Sacred Weapon Choose the Sacred Weapon to equip to the hero. Enchant Consume the Glowing Crystal to enchant the Scared Weapon and get the stat boost. (Players can obtain Glowing Crystal from Guild Dungeon.) Upgrade Consume the Glowing Crystal and chart to upgrade the Scared Weapon. 'Rune' Socket Choose a hero, and then the scared weapon and Runes you want to socket. Click a Rune twice to socket. If you see the Rune in the socket next to the scared weapon, it’s successfully socketed. Soul Engraving Perform Soul Engraving with Rune Soul Engraving Crystals. Level up the engraving level to promote the Boost Effect of Runes of Lvl 6 or higher. Synthesize Players can synthesize 2 Runes of the same kind to get a higher level Rune. 'Party Lobby' # Three players are required to create a party, with each in charge of attack, defense and assist. # Only the leader can choose the map and click Start. Only three players in the team that leader can click Start. # Every battle will drop the Dragon Heart and Ancient Dragon Blood. And the map will gradually open with the higher dragon soul level, and the drops will be better. After you clear the map, you will have 3 chances to draw card to get the dragon hearts. 'Activities' 'Party Lobby' # Three players are required to create a party, with each in charge of attack, defense and assist. # Only the leader can choose the map and click Start. Only three players in the team that leader can click Start. # Every battle will drop the Dragon Heart and Ancient Dragon Blood. And the map will gradually open with the higher dragon soul level, and the drops will be better. After you clear the map, you will have 3 chances to draw card to get the dragon hearts. 'Alchemy ' Alchemy is an important source of Gold. Players can use Balens or Bound Balens to practice. Every time you practice, you can ask for other players’ help. You can receive large amount of Gold with four players’ help or only receive half amount. If you are vip 5 or above, you can practice Alchemy to get the maximum reward without other players’ help. 'Treasure Hunt' Unlocked at Lvl 30. Complete Treasure Hunt following the routes in tactics to receive keys. Use one key to Spin one time to get the Bound Balens or Mount Training Whip. Possible extra rewards in Treasure Hunt include Golds, EXP fruits, Mount Training Whip and Bound Balens. 'Hero Trail' Players can challenge the dungeon three times daily. The higher the player’s lvl, the more dungeons you can challenge. There are killing rewards and clearing rewards for you when you join the Hero Trail. Players can revive for free one time. 'Dungeon' Unlocked at Lvl 28. Every time you kill the monster you will get the Minerals as rewards. And when you kill the boss, you will have a chance to draw card, the time is base on the clear score: 3 Star to draw 3 times; 2 Star to draw 2 times; 1 Star to draw 1 time. You will gain the Minerals as rewards through the card draw, and if you are lucky enough you will get the items for upgrading hero and upgrading equipments. You can use the Minerals to exchange the Hero upgrading items and equipments upgrading items. 'Crypt' Unlocked at Lvl 26. Players can get a lot of EXP with challenging the Crypt. Select among Easy, Normal, Hard and Nightmare of unlocked levels to challenge. The harder the Crypt you challenge and the more stars you achieve, the more rewards you will receive. You can blitz the Crypt levels that have been cleared manually before. Activate One-month or Half-year Spirit Covenant to cancel the CD after blitz. 'Arena' You can challenge other players to promote your ranking in Arena. Arena rewards, including lots of Prestige and Gold, distributed daily at 22:00. The higher ranking in Arena, the better rewards you will get. 'Prison' # Unlocked at level 31. Players can capture you defeat in Arena and of level difference of not more than 10. # There is a limit of EXP you can receive from Prisoner based on your character level. Interact with prisoners and you will receive EXP items. But you cannot interact again with them before the CD is over. If there isn’t enough time left that day or you don’t want to wait, you can spend Balens to use the Extract in Advance or Extract All button. Click Extract in Advance and you can collect the EXP of the next hour in advance. Click Extract all and you can collect all the EXP in advance. 'Timed Event' 'Invaders' #. Opened at 11:29~12:00 and 19:59~20:30. Players whose Level over 30 can join in Invaders! #. Guild Rewards: Each guild members of the top 3 players who dealt the most damage in Invaders! will be rewarded. #. Killing Rewards: After the event, the rewards will be sent to players according to the number of monsters they have killed. #. Defeat monsters to receive a lot of Gold and EXP. 'Battle Ground' # Opened when character level reach Lvl 30 and average level among top 20 players reach Lvl 30. # The first 20 minutes in Battle Ground comprises PVP battles. You can receive points by defeating players on the other side. # The later 15 minutes of Battle Ground comprises PVE battles. You can receive points by defeating Bosses. The more points, the more rewards. 'Guild Battle' # You can take part in Guild Battle after reaching level 30 and joining a guild. Guild Battle starts at 20:39 every night and only top 8 guilds on the guild rankings are qualified. # There are two sides in Guild Battle, the defending guild and the attacking guilds. # If all the statues are destroyed by the end of the event, the attacking guilds will be the winner. Otherwise, the defending guild will be declared the winner. # If the attacking guilds win, the guild with the highest points will be the next defending guild. # If one guild will successfully hold back the attack for two or more days in a row, the attack guilds will receive a BUFF. The more days the defending guild holds in a row, the stronger the buff will be. 'Egg Crack' # This event will not open everyday. # Players can get Eggs from Dungeon. Cracking Silver Dragon Eggs will consume some Gold, while cracking Golden Dragon Eggs will consume some bone Balens. # Crack Golden Eggs to receive one of the following: lvl 6 Rune, lvl 6 Gem, Gem Soul Crystal, Rune Soul Crystal, Astro Enhancing Crystal and so on. 'Card Draw' # This event will not open everyday. # Rare items, such as Wings Tailoring Feather, Lvl 2 Rune Pack, and Rune Soul Crystal, are the rewards which can be previewed below the three cards. # Drawing one of the cards will consume you a few Balens. You will get a special discount for your first draw by spending 85bound Balens. While the 2nd Draw and 3rd Draw will consume you a little more Balens. The consumption of Balens will be rooted after the 3rd Draw. 'Loot' # Opened every half an hour during 14:00 – 19:30 every day. # Click “Go” in the Loot panel to transport to where the treasures are. # Other players can challenge you in the first 15 seconds after you hold the treasures. # Holding the treasures successful for 15 seconds marks your possession, after which others could not challenge you. # Successfully looting pays you big random rewards (Soul Shards, materials and items). # Soul Shard (obtain in Loot) can be used to exchange items in Goblin’s Shop. Category:Browse Category:How to get fairy soul`s